Italy The Explorer!
by Nazuna-tan
Summary: CHAPTER 6 IS UPDATE! Oh yeah, kalo ini ada Tarjan nyasar yang bekerja sambilan sebagai Sweeper di hutan rimba! Penasaran siapa dia? Just RnR! XD
1. The Beginning

Italy The Explorer!!

By: Nazuna-sama

Disclaimer: APH milik Hidekaz Himaruya!!Boro-boro punya Hetalia,figurinnya aja saya gak punya…Hiks...

* * *

Dora: North Italy-Feliciano Vargas

Boots: Germany-Ludwig

Backpack: England/ UK- Arthur Kirkland

Map: America/ US- Alfred .F Jones

Others: Belum Diketahui….

And the story, begins………

Suatu hari, Italy the explorer sedang berjalan-jalan di WC umum bersama teman baiknya, Germany sang kera. Tiba-tiba, France menangis karena kehilangan Flashdisk kesayangannya yang berisi gambar yaoi USxUK, GermanyxItaly, JapanxUK, USxRussia, ChinaxJapan dll…

"Hari yang tenang ya Doitsuu,begitu tenangnya sampai aku ingin makan pasta~!"

"Bukannya kau baru saja makan spaghetti 5 piring ya?"

"Itu sih makan siang.. Sekarang sudah jam 3 sore…"

Tiba-tiba ada suara tangis

"UWAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Flashdiskku hilaaaaaannngggg!!!"

"Suara apa itu Doitsuuuu~?"

"Tidak tahu, ayo kita lihat!!"

* * *

"Ada apa?" Tanya Germany

"Flashdiskku ilaaaaaaang!!" Jawab France

"Oh, ilang ya? Tapi aku tidak tahu dimana Flashdiskmu… Ya sudah,aku pulang dulu yaaaaa~!" Seru Italy

"Tunggu!! Kau tidak mau membantuku?!"

"Tidak mau, lagipula aku sudah ingin pulang saja dan makan pasta! Bye France!!!"

"Tunggu Italy! Kalau kau pulang, kau akan kusumpal dengan scones buatan England, lhoooo!!!"

"Ahhhhh?! Tidak mau! Scones buatannya kan rasanya seperti batu arang!!"

Tiba-tiba tas ransel Italy (England) berteriak

"Hei, aku disini lho! Kau lupa? Aku kan jadi ransel bututmu!!"

"Ah iya, aku lupa kau ada disitu... Jadi kau mau menyumpalku dengan scone buatanmu?"

"Tentu saja tidak, sconeku terlalu berharga untuk menyumpal makhluk sepertimu!!"

"Oh, baiklah kalau berarti aku aman… Bye France!!"

"Tungguuuu!! Tolonglah bantu aku! Kau mau cerita ini tamat sampai disini dan kita semua dibantai para Readers yang menyeramkan itu?!"

"EEEEEHHHHHHH?!?! Baiklah,kalau begitu aku akan membantumu! Kebetulan aku punya peta! Ayo America, tunjukkan dimana Flashdisk yaoi milik France!!!"

SIUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTT…. Dan munculah America sambil menyanyi dan menari ala peta

"Aku America.. Aku America, America, America… Americaaaaaaaaa!!"

Semua:Cengo

"Halo Italy! Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya America si peta

"Ah, America! Bisa kau tunjukkan dimana Flashdisk Yaoi Bokep milik France??"

"Tunggu, biar kulihat dalam petaku…(Peta membaca peta?)"

"……."

"….."

"…….."

Semua menunggu jawaban dari America si peta yang membaca peta

"Wah, gak tau! Di dalam peta aku cuman melihat tempat yang bernama America saja!!"

GUBRAKKKKKK!!

"Sudah kuduga…" Kata England si tas ransel tiba-tiba

Tiba-tiba ada Indonesia lewat

"Ada apa ini ramai-ramai?" Tanya Indonesia

"Indonesia!!" Panggil mereka semua

"Indonesia, kau tahu tidak Flashdisk Yaoi bokep milik France berada?" Tanya Germany sang kera

"Ohhhh, Flashdisk Yaoi Bokep milik France? Flashdisknya aku pinjam tadi! Kan aku sudah bilang! Kau tidak dengar?!"

GUBRAKKKKK!!

"Ja-jadi untuk apa kita capek-capek!!" Keluh England

"Wah, maaf semua! Aku lupa kalau Flashdisknya dipinjam oleh Indonesia!! Wahahahahahahaha!!"

"Ka-kauu…." Geram Germany dan England

"Oh ya, ini Flashdisknya aku balikin!!" Seru Indonesia sambil memberikan Flashdisknya kepada France

"NESIAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Seru Netherland sambil menerjang Indonesia dari belakang

"UWAAAAAAHHHH!"

Dan Flashdisknya ilang entah kemana

"Nethere! Kau mengagetkanku saja! Lho, MANA FLASHDISKNYA!!!"

"EEEEHHHHHH?! FLASHDISKNYA ILANG LAGI?!"

Tiba-tiba America cengo sambil menatap langit..

"Ada apa America?" Tanya England

"I-Itu…" Kata America sambil menunjuk kelangit

Saat England melihat apa yang dia tunjuk, England pun berteriak

"FLASHDISKNYA TERBANG?!" Jerit England

"HEEEEEE?! KOK BISA?!" Tanya Germany

"Hooo.. itu Flashdisk edisi special yang kubeli di black market di hutan Amazon seminggu yang lalu, dan Flashdisk itu bisa terbaaaang~!" Jawab France dengan ngaco

(Inget, ini Fanfic ngaco! Jangan dianggep serius. Mana ada Flashdisk bisa terbang?!)

"K-kau menyusahkan kami saja…" Geram England yang sepertinya sudah benar-benar kesal

"TANGKAP DIA!!!!!!" Seru England

"UWAAAAAAAHHHH! MAAFKAN AKU~!" Jerit France

"Sudah, jangan bertengkar! Daripada bertengkar lebih baik kita mencari Flashdisk itu!!" Seru Indonesia

"Indonesia benar! Lebih baik kita mencari Flashdisk sial itu!" Dukung America yang sedari tadi cuman makan Burger dan tidak membantu

"Baiklah, tapi That F**king Flashdisk itu terbang kemana?!" Gerutu siapalagi kalau bukan England sang ransel

"Iya juga.."

"Aku tahu kemana Flashdisk itu terbang…" Kata Japan yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Indonesia

"Uwaaahh! Kau mengagetkanku saja, Japan!!" Seru Indonesia

"Kau tahu F**king Flashdisk itu terbang kemana?!" Tanya England

"Tentu saja" Jawab Japan

"Dimana?!" Tanya England dengan kasar

"Mau tahu?"

"Iya!"

"Mau tahu?"

"Iya!!"

"Mau tahu?"

"IYAAAA!! GUA MAU TAU, YOU BLOODY HELL GIT!!"

"Mau tahu?"

"#$%&*#$#*%$#$!!!!"

"Sabar..."

"Makanya cepetan!!"

"Mau tau?"

"IYEH! GUE MAU TAU!"

"Bayar dulu…"

Sedetik kemudian mulut England udah disumpel pakai Scone buatannya sendiri karena sudah berkata kata-kata yang tidak patut ditiru…

"Yaudah, kau mau dibayar berapa?" Kata Germany, menyerah..

"100 yen.."(Yaelah,murah amat!)

"Gak ada, 1000 yen aja ya?" Tawar Germany dengan begonya

"Deal…"

"Kalau begitu tunjukkan kami dimana Flashdisk Yaoi bokep milik France.."

"Tentu saja di The Lost City.. Kalian gak pernah nonton Dora The Explorer ya? Hahaha,dasar orang-orang bego…" Ledek Japan sambil berjalan pergi

Germany cengo

"_WHAT THE HELL?!"_Pikirnya

To Be Continued…

* * *

Wahaha,udah saya bilang ini NGACO!! Sudahlah, gak usah banyak bacot, yang penting Review!


	2. The Show

Italy The Explorer!

By:Nazuna-sama

Disclaimer:Hetalia Axis Powers milik Hidekaz Himaruya!Saya cuman punya cerita ga jelas ini!

(Ngomong-ngomong,si Indonesia jadi cewek disini..)

_Previously on ITE(Italy The Explorer):_

"_Kalau begitu tunjukkan kami dimana Flashdisk Yaoi bokep milik France.."_

"_Tentu saja di The Lost City..Kalian nggak pernah nonton Dora The Explorer ya?Hahaha,Dasar orang-orang bego.."Ledek Japan sambil berjalan pergi_

_Germany cengo_

"_WHAT THE HELL?!"Pikirnya_

* * *

"Baiklah!Ayo kita ke The Lost City!!"Seru Italy dengan semangat

"Kami ikut!!"Seru Indonesia dan Netherland

"Kami juga!"Seru Malaysia dan Singapore

"Hei!Sejak kapan kalian ada disini?!"Seru Indonesia setelah melihat Kedua adiknya tersebut(Disini Malay cowok,Singapore cewek)

"Umm..Tadi kami mengikuti Kak Indo…"Jawab Singapore sopan

"Ya sudahlah..."Kata Indonesia

"Aku juga!"Teriak Sodaranya America yang muncul tiba-tiba.(Siapa namanya?Author lupa..)

"Sejak kapan kamu disini?Ngomong-ngomong kamu siapa?"Tanya America pada sodaranya

"Ekh?!Kamu lupa?Ini aku,Canada!!"

"Canada siapa ya?Aku lupa!"

"Kejam!Ya sudahlah,yang jelas aku mau ikut!Aku bosan dirumah..."

"Ayo kita ke The Lost City!Jangan kelamaan ngobrol!"Sahut England

"Umm,ngomong-ngomong,The Lost City ntu dimana?"Tanya Indonesia

"........"

Semua terdiam

"Doitsuu,The Lost City itu dimana?"Tanya Italy

"Nggak tahu,aku lupa nanya sama si Japan…"

"......"

Lalu England berteriak"BERARTI KAMU DITIPU!DASAR GOBLOK!AYO SEMUA,CARI SI JEPANG SIALAN ITU!!"

5 detik kemudian…(?)

"Ketemu!Dia ternyata bersembunyi dibelakangku!"Teriak Italy

"Hoi Japan!Tunjukkan kami dimana Lost City yang kamu katakan tadi!"Paksa England

"Baiklah,akan aku tunjukkan aku minta imbalan.."

"Minta imbalan lagi?!Kamu matre banget sih?!"Jerit England

"Sebentar,aku belum selesai adalah.."

"Berapa?1000 Yen?Ada!"Seru England sok padahal beli teh aja ngutang...

"Sabar,aku belum selesai bicara!Imbalannya adalah…"

"Apa?!Satu juta Yen?!Mana aku punya uang sebanyak itu!!"

"SABAR WOI!GUE BELOM SELESAI NGOMONG!!"

"Iya,iya...Emang imbalannya apa?"

"Imbalannya adalah..Izinkan aku ikut bersama kalian"

"Baiklah!Tentu saja kau boleh ikut!Lagipula lebih banyak orang lebih baik!Iya kan Japan-kun?"Tanya Indonesia

"I-Iya…"Jawab Japan blushing karena kebetulan dia menyukai Indonesia

"Sudah,ayo tunjukkan kami dimana The Lost City!"Seru Netherland cemburu.

"Ba-Baiklah.."Kata Jepang yang masih Blushing

"Ayo kita berangkat semuanyaaa~!"Seru Italy

Dalam perjalanan,Italy,France,America,Netherland,dan Singapore nyanyi lagu 'Dora The Explorer'Sambil pasang tampang nggak jelas…

* * *

"Nah,ini jembatan milik Russia,kita harus memperlihatkan pertunjukan yang bagus agar bisa lewat sini…"Kata Japan

"Siapa kalian Da?

"Ah,Russia-san"

"Ya,ada apa?"

"Kami ingin melewati jembatan ini,apakah boleh?"Tanya England

"Oh,tentu saja kalian harus memberiku pertunjukan yang bagus Da.."

"Pwer-Munch-tunju-Munch-kan apa yang-Munch- kau maksud-Munch-?"Tanya America sambil makan burger

"Pertunjukan yang bisa membuatku senang Da!"Jawab America

"Baiklah!Akan kami buat pertunjukkan yang menarik Veee~!"Seru Italy

* * *

"Baiklah semua!Selamat datang di acara music Dahshit!(Plesetan dari Dahsyat di RCTI-Promosi-)"Seru Indonesia yang menjadi MC

"Umm,kak Indo,nggak ada judul acara yang lebih bagus lagi?Nama acara kok ada kata 'Shit' nya sih?"Tanya Singapore

"Betul,betul,betul!"Kata Malaysia sambil ngikutin kalimat kesukaan Ipin dari film Upil dan Ipin

"Enak aja!Acara ini terkenal tahu di Negaraku!Nama aslinya sih Dahsyat,Cuma aku ubah dikit jadi Dahshit!Kalo sama persis,kita bisa dituntut sama RCTI!!"Protes Indonesia

"Terserahlah apa katamu..."Kata Singapore putus asa

"Baiklah!Kita mulai acaranya!"Seru Indonesia

"Pertunjukan pertama oleh France!"

Lalu Malaysia membuka tirai dan terlihatlah France yang tidak memekai sehelai benang pun...

"Hai semuanya,lihatlah tubuh dari France yang indah dan cantik ini!!"

"Menjijikan!"Teriak Spain sambil melempar Tomat(Sejak kapan ada Spain?!)

Plok!

"Memalukan!"Teriak Indonesia sambil melempar Sandal jepit

Plakk!

"Tubuh jelek seperti itu bangga?Tubuh milik Iggy jauh lebih cantik!!"Jerit America

PLAAAAKKKKK!!

Dan America-pun ditampar oleh England

"Jelek!"Jerit Singapore sambil melempar patung Singanya

Gubrakkk!

Dan France-pun digotong keluar oleh Germany.

"Okeh,pertunjukan kedua oleh Japan!"Seru Indonesia yang udah es-mosi

Malaysia membuka tirai dan terlihatlah Japan yang memegang Kamera

"Ayooo…Siapa yang mau melihat kumpulan foto Miyabi?"

Cowok-cowok yang mesum langsung menyerbu Japan(Ayo,siapa aja yang mesum?)

"Memalukan..."Kata Indonesia

"Lanjut!"Seru Singapore

"Berikutnya,dari Netherland!"Teriak Indonesia

Tirainya dibuka oleh Malaysia dan terlihatlah Netherlands membawa tumpukan bunga Tulip

"Ayo,dijual!Bunga Tulip asli dari Belanda!Ini pak!Mau beli?Buat pacarnya?Atau selingkuhannya?Atau mau disimpan dirumah?Wah,bu,mau beli?Murah kok!Cuman Gopek!Gopek ribu maksudnya!Hahaha!"

"....."

"Mbak Singapore mau beli?Kalo buat cewek secantik mbak saya kasih diskon deh!!"

"....."

"Ini America,Bunga ini sangat cocok untuk Iggy-mu!Iggy-mu pasti terpesona padamu kalau kau memberinya bunga ini!"

"Beneran?!Aku mau beli!!"Seru America

PLAKKK!!

Dan America ditampar oleh Iggy-nya sendiri....

"Lanjuuut!Berikutnya,Canada!umm..Canada itu siapa ya?Ah,sudahlah!"Kata Indonesia

Sreeeekkk!Dan tirainya dibuka oleh terlihatlah...Tidak ada,lho Canadanya mana?

"Canada dimana?Ah,sudahlah!Baiklah,Berikutnya!"Seru Singapore

"Hei,tunggu!Aku ada disini!"Teriaknya,tapi tirainya sudah ditutup

"Pertunjukan Italy dan Germany!"

Tirai dibuka kembali dan terlihatlah Italy,Germany,dan peralatan memasak

"Mari kita mulai demo masak bersama Aku dan Doitsuu Ve~!"

"Menu hari ini adalah Pasta..."Kata Germany kalem

"Cara memasak Pasta adalah!"

2 Jam kemudian..

"Lalu kita tunggu 5 Jam.."

Karena terlalu lama menunggu,Indonesia sang MC-pun menegur Italy

"Italy,bukannya masak Pasta tidak selama itu ya?"Tanya Indonesia

"Umm...Ini Pasta spesial buatan Aku dan Doitsuu!Rasanya enak sekali!"Jawab Italy

"Pasta ini berapa lama lagi jadinya?"

"Hanya 6 Jam kok!Tidak lama!"

Lalu tirainya ditutup.

"Kami kan belum selesai!"Protes Germany

"Kalian terlalu lama!"Seru Singapore

"Lanjut!!"Teriak Indonesia kesal

"Baiik!!"Seru Malaysia sambil membuka tirainya dibuka terlihatlah...England dan America

To Be Continued in a stupid style...

* * *

Ano,ada yang tau apa yang harus saya tulis di cerita selanjutnya?Kira-kira si England sama America disuruh ngapain ya?Hehehe...*Pasang senyum mesum*.Review please~!


	3. UsUk Presents

Italy The Explorer!

By: Nazuna-sama

Disclaimer: APH milik Hidekaz Himaruya. Tetapi suatu saat Nazu-chan akan memiliki APH! Muahahahah!*Dikejer satpam*

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Previously on ITE:_

"_Kalian terlalu lama!" Seru Singapore._

"_Lanjut!" Teriak Indonesia kesal_

"_Baiik!!"Seru Malaysia sambil membuka tirainya dibuka terlihatlah...England dan America_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

England berdiri diatas panggung bersama America. England memakai baju berwarna putih, dan celana hitam ketat seperti yang biasa dipakai para anggota Kancuters *Author ditimpuk Changcuters*.

Bajunya putih dengan robek disana-sini ala anak punk. Intinya, penampilan England sangat keren hingga bisa membuat Fangirl-nya pingsan.

Sedangkan America memakai celana Jeans biru, baju hitam, jaket cokelat, dan topi merah. Yang jelas dia memakai pakaian ala hip-hop style lah! Dan dia tidak kalah kerennya dengan England.

Russia mulai bicara "Akhirnya ada juga pertunjukkan yang normal..."

"Saya setuju Russia. Akhirnya ada juga pertunjukkan yang normal..." Kata Indonesia yang udah kena penyakit stress stadium 4.

"Baiklah, kami akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu!" Seru England yang langsung dipotong oleh America.

"Kami akan menyanyikan lagu Marukaite Chikyuu!" Teriak England.

" Music!"

DUNG DUNG PRANG! KROMPYANG! BUM BUM BUM, DHUARR!

"......"

"......."

"WOI! KOK MUSIKNYA ANCUR GITU SEH?!" Jerit America kepada Canada yang malang.

"Ma-maaf! Soalnya nggak ada alat musik disini! Jadi aku memakai peralatan dapur..." Jawab Canada.

"Haaah...Bagaimana dong kalau begitu, kita kan harus membuat pertunjukkan?" Tanya England pada America.

"Kalau begitu kita Striptease aja! Kan praktis, gak usah pake biaya!" Seru America, dan America langsung Digampar sama England sampe mampus tanpa menghiraukan kalo mereka masih ada ditengah-tengah panggung.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Umm... Maaf semuanya. karena partner saya, Alfred .F Jones alias America sedang terluka parah dan sekarang sedang berada di UGD, Saya tidak bisa melanjutkan pertunjukan ini.. Saya benar-benar minta maaf..."

"....."

Penonton dan Readers-pun cengo.

"Baiklah Da!" Seru Russia tiba-tiba.

DHEGG! Semua Kaget.

"Kalau begitu kalian tidak bisa melewati jembatan ini, karena pertunjukkan yang kalian tampilkan benar-benar tidak menarik dan malah membuatku jijik Da!" Lanjut Russia.

"......" Semua peserta pentas ngaco-pun langsung menundukkan kepala.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu.. Kami pulang dulu." Ujar Germany pasrah.

Germany-pun berjalan menjauh, lalu dia mengambil Handphonenya dan muncullah Belarus secara Tiba-tiba dan dia langsung menerkam Russia seperti serigala yang tidak makan selama 3 hari.

"Niiiii-saaaaaaaannnnnn!! Menikahlah denganku!!!" Jerit Belarus sambil mencekik Russia dan mengeluarkan aura psikopat.

Pertanyaannya adalah...Kenapa bisa ada Belarus muncul tiba-tiba? Takdir pak*Author dibacok readers*.

Yah, jawabannya adalah.. Karena sebenarnya dari awal pertunjukkan si Germany udah bersiap kalo si Russia gak suka sama pertunjukannya. (Dengan kata lain Germany udah tau kalo pertunjukan yang akan ditampilin ngaco semua) Jadi dia nelpon Belarus untuk ngasih tau dimana tempat persembunyiannya Russia. (Jembatan Russia itu cuman tempat persembunyian Russia dari Belarus). Dan Belarus yang mendengar kata 'Russia' langsung melesat ke TKP dengan kecepatan kilat.

"Jadi Belarus, bolehkah kami melewati jembatan ini?" Tanya Germany.

"Oh, tentu!" Jawab Belarus dengan senyum sok-imut-tapi-auranya-gak-imut sambil melanjutkan menyiksa Russia.

"Terimakasih Belarus!" Celetuk Italy.

"Sama-sama! Nah, Nii-san, Kau ternyata sudah berani kabur dariku ya, hm?! Nah, kalau begitu ayo kita menikah sekarang! Setelah itu kau akan mendapatkan hukumanmu..." Ujar Belarus.

"HUWAAAAAA! HELEP! SOMONE HELEP ME!!!!!" Jerit Russia yang celananya udah basah kena ompol.

Lalu Italy The Explorer berjalan pergi bersama teman-temannya dan meninggalkan Russia yang sedang dimutilasi Belarus sendirian...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Belarus itu baik ya?" Tanya Indonesia kepada Japan.

"Iya..." Jawab Japan yang mukanya sudah memerah.

"Berkat Belarus, kita bisa melewati jembatan Russia!" Kata Indonesia.

"I-Iya..." Ujar Japan lagi_."Tapi Indonesia nggak tahu kekejaman Belarus yang sebenarnya..."_ Ucap Japan dalan hati.

Sedangkan Netherland hanya mesem-mesem ngeliatin Nesia-nya tercinta sama Japan.

"_Japan sialan! Lihatlah nanti Japan, kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan Nesia-ku!!_" Bisik Nethere dalam hati dengan mata berapi-api.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai di kuil milik China!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Karena chapter ini sangat pendek, maka saya akan memberikan 2 buah bonus

BONUS: "Akibat terlalu banyak menonton/membaca APH"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Guru: "Yak, kali ini kita akan belajar tentang PBB. Ada yang tahu dewan keamanan PBB Negara apa saja?"

N: Saya bu! (Ngacungin tangan)

Guru: "Ya, apa jawabannya N?"

N: "Power Rangers Allied Force!"

Guru: "..."(Cengo)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ast: (Ngegambar orang)

N: "Gambar apa Ast?"

Ast: "Gambar orang."

N: "Ooohhh…" (Ngeliatin Ast)

Ast: (lanjutin gambar)

5 Menit kemudian...

N: "Wah, jaketnya mirip Alfred!"

Ast: "..." (Nengok bentar, lanjutin gambar)

7 Menit kemudian...

N: "Rambutnya mirip Wang Yao!"

Ast: "…" (Tetep stay cool kayak Tukul.)

10 Menit kemudian...

N: "Sepatunya mirip Arthur!"

Ast: "..." (Mulai kesel)

13 Menit kemudian...

N: "Syalnya mirip Ivan!"

Ast: "..." (Nahan kesel)

15 menit kemudian...

N: "Matanya mirip Kiku! Amhpffhhmmmftffhhh!!

Ast: (Nyumpel mulut N pake kotak pensil Doraemon)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yah... Chapter yang sangat pendek. Ini semua karena saya mati ide! AAARRRGGGHHHH! IDE, DIMANA KAMU?! Okeh, cukup bacotnya. Saya masih harus mencari si Ide di kamar mandi(?).REVIEW PULEASE~!


	4. Power Rangers VS Power Puff Girls

Italy The Explorer!

By: Nazuna-sama

Disclaimer: Hetalia milik Hidekaz Himaruya-san. Dora the Explorer milik Nickelodeon. Cerita gaje yang gak tamat-tamat ini milik saya!

* * *

Previously on ITE:

"_Belarus itu baik ya?" Tanya Indonesia kepada Japan._

"_Iya..." Jawab Japan yang mukanya sudah memerah._

"_Berkat Belarus, kita bisa melewati jembatan Russia!" Kata Indonesia._

"_I-Iya..." Ujar Japan lagi."Tapi Indonesia nggak tahu kekejaman Belarus yang sebenarnya..." Ucap Japan dalan hati._

_Sedangkan Netherland hanya mesem-mesem ngeliatin Nesia-nya tercinta sama Japan._

"_Japan sialan! Lihatlah nanti Japan, kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan Nesia-ku!!" Bisik Nethere dalam hati dengan mata berapi-api._

"_Nah, kita sudah sampai di kuil milik China!"_

* * *

"Hei, kalian sedang apa di kuil keramatku ini, aru?! Ini kan terlarang bagi kalian untuk memasukkinya, aru!!" seru China

"Eh, anu. Itu.. Ka-kami cuman numpang lewat kok! Tidak bermaksud apa-apa!" kata Netherland ketakutan.

"Kalian tidak boleh masuk kesini, da-ze!!"

"Kenapa?" tanya England.

"Karena kuil ini keramat..." jawab Hong Kong.

"Bukan itu! Maksudku, kenapa kuil ini keramat?" tanya England lagi.

"Karena kuil ini keramat..." jawab Hong Kong lagi.

"..." England pun facepalm.

"Paling tidak izinkanlah kami lewat, Ve~"

"Tidak boleh, aru... Nanti kami kena karma, aru!"

"Masa disini ada kurma sih? Ini kan bukan Arab?!" Tanya Indonesia dengan bodohnya.

"KAKAK BODOH! Dia bilang kan karma, bukan KURMA!" hina Singapore terhadap kakaknya yang bodoh itu.

"Singapore, kak Indon emang bego dari sananya..." sahut Malaysia.

"***** LO!!" jerit Indonesia sambil melempar sandal jepit Swallow yang dipakainya kearah Malaysia (promosi)

"EH, GUA KAN GAK MAIN KASAR!!"

"Iya apa? Masa?"

"Iya!"

"BODO!!" kata Indonesia sambil menirukan kalimat yang sering diucapkan oleh Bagas Bieber, temen sekelas saya *dijitak Bagas*

"AH! TAU AH!"

"Haaa?!"

"Gua bila—"

"HOOOO!!" kata Indonesia yang lagi-lagi menirukan kalimat yang sering diucapkan oleh Didit Bieber, temen sekelas saya juga *ditampol Didit*

"......" Malaysia pun pasrah menghadapi kakaknya yang pintar ngeles itu.

"HEBAT! KAKAK BISA MENAKLUKAN MALAYSIA! AJARIN DONG!!" pinta Singapore yang terkesima melihat kakaknya yang jago ngeles itu.

"Woi, udah ah. Terus gimana dong, kita kan gak boleh lewat?!" Tanya Germany.

"Nah. Karena kalian udah terlanjur masuk kuil ini, kalian harus mati, aru."

"....Eh, apa kau bilang tadi..?" tanya Germany.

"AH! KAU, ARU?!" teriak China sambil menunjuk kearah Japan.

"Kak China, lama tak jumpa..."

"KAU! Penghianat! Kau pergi dari kuil ini. Tahukah kau, setelah kau pergi, kuil bagian selatan hancur! Kita semua terkena karma buruk juga karena kau, JAPAN!!"

"Aku pergi dari kuil ini untuk mencari uang yang lebih banyak lagi. Jika hanya menjaga kuil ini aku tak akan dapat uang banyak! *author ditusuk katana*. Ralat, maksdnya aku pergi dari kuil ini untuk mencari kehidupan yang lebih baik lagi. Aku ingin menemukan cinta sejatiku...(ceilah..)" dusta Japan. Padahal author yakin dia keluar kuil untuk mencari uang biar kaya! *author dilempar bom*

"Baiklah, kalian semua harus mati, aru! Terutama penghianat sepertimu Japan! Taiwan, Hong Kong, North Korea, South Korea, keluarlah!!" panggil China

Siuuuutttt...

"Aku, Hong Kong. Sebagai RANGER BIRU!

Siuuuuuutttt...

"North Korea RANGER MERAH!

Siuuuuuutttt...

"South Korea RANGER HIJAU, DA-ZE!!"

Siuuuuuuuutttt...

"Taiwan-chan RANGER KUNING!

GUBRAKKKK!!!

"Dan CHINA RANGER PINK, ARU!!" *author dilempar wajan*

"WUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!" tawa semua Negara yang ada disitu saat melihat kostum Power Ranger milik China. Bayangkan saja, kostumnya itu baju ballerina yang berwarna PINK!!

"Eh, sialan lu pada! Woi, author gendheng! Cepet ganti kostum gua!"

Oke, kostum China sekarang kostum Power Ranger biasa. Barusan diganti sama author. Daripada author benjol kena lempar wajan? (tapi kostumnya masih warna pink kok, tenang saja! XD)

"Kalian akan mati disini, aru! MUAHAHAHAHAH!!"

"Eits, jangan salah dulu. Ayo, kita juga ganti kostum!" seru Germany

*1 jam kemudian*

"WOI, LAMA BANGET SIH GANTI KOSTUMNYA, ARU?!"

"Iya, sabar dong!"

Lalu mereka-pun keluar dengan baju Power Puff Girls. Readers tau kan, kostum Power Puff yang bergaris item itu?

"Italy Power Puff BROWN, VE~!"

"Germany Power Puff BLACK!"

"France Power Puff YELLOW!! *wink*"

"England Power Puff GREEN!"

"America Power Puff BLUE!!"

"Canada Power Puff PURPLE!!"

"Japan Power Puff GREY!!"

"Indonesia Power Puff WHITE!!"

"Malaysia Power Puff RED!!"

"Singapore Power Puff PINK!!"

"Netherland Power Puff ORANGE!!"

"......"

"......"

"......"

"......."

"BUSET! SEBELAS LAWAN LIMA! KAGAK ADIIIILLL, ARUUUU!!!"

"Kak China, tapi belum tentu mereka bisa bertarung semuanya! Coba lihat Canada, memangnya dia kuat??" kata Taiwan

Canada pun pundung di pojokan.

"Tidak! Anggota Power Puff kekurangan satu anggota. Berarti sekarang sepuluh lawan lima!" sahut America.

Anggota Power Rangers pun tersenyum senang.

"ANIKI! Aku tahu kelemahan mereka!"

"Aku juga kok, South Korea... Khu, khu, khu..." kata China sambil tersenyum psikopat. Readers mau tahu apa kelemahan mereka? Mereka itu gampang dikibulin!

"England, tahukah kau bahwa America pernah berselingkuh dengan Russia??" Hasut Hongkong.

"APA?! JADI AMERICA SELINGKUH?! TIDAK AKAN KUMAAFKAN!!!" jerit England yang yang mukanya sudah memerah karena marah.

"EH?! T-tunggu Iggy. Aku tidak pernah selingkuh kok!!"

"Kau tidak bohong?!"

"Tunggu, memangnya aku sudah pernah berselingkuh atau belum ya...?" pikir America dengan gaya pikir ala Sherlock Holmes. Padahal sih ala (anjingnya) Sherlock Holmes.

"Dia bohong tuh..."

Dan England yang udah kalap akhirnya mengejar America dengan tongkat sihirnya.

2 orang gugur..... Mission 1, SUCCESS!!

"Netherland!!" panggil Taiwan

"Eh, ada apa?" tanya Netherland dengan polos begonya.

Plek, Taiwan langsung memeluk Netherland dan menyenderkan kepalanya di dada milik Nethere.

"EH?! ADA APA INI?!"

"Aku kangen deh sama kamu~"

"He-hei, tunggu! Ada Nesia-chan! Aku sudah menjadi miliknya!"

"Eh, ada Indonesia ya disini? Kalu begitu kita pergi ke tempat yang "aman" yuuukkk?"

"HE?! Bu-bukan itu!! *blush*"

"N-NETHERLAAAAANNNDDDDD!!!" panggil Indonesia yang udah marah.

"HIIEEEEEE!! NESIA! AKU TIDAK PERNAH BERBUAT APA-APA SAMA DIA KOK!!!"

"Jangan bohong deh, Nethere~" kata Taiwan lalu mengecup bibir Netherland

PLAAAKKKKKK!!!

Turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya Netherland yang meninggal mengenaskan dengan bekas tamparan di kedua pipinya. Mari berdoa, berdoa dimulai...

Gugur 2 orang. Mission 2, SUCCESS!!

"Hei, Italy. Kau akan kalah di tanganku" kata North Korea dengan wajah cool

"VE!! Germany, tolong aku, Vee~!"

"Hei kau! Jangan ganggu Italy!"

"Ah, sang pangeran datang menyelamatkan putrinya ya..?"

"Jangan bicara macam-macam! *blush*"

"Hei, pangeran Germany. Mukamu memerah tuh..." Ledek North Korea.

"Kau!!" teriak Germany sambil melayangkan tinjunya kearah North Korea.

Tapi North Korea berhasil menghindar. Lalu perkelahian pun dimulai... Noth Korea menendang kaki Germany tapi berhasil dihindari oleh Germany. Lalu Germany Mengarahkan pukulannya pada punggung North Korea, North Korea pun juga menghindar dengan cara melompat salto kebelakang Germany. Kali ini Germany tidak tinggal diam. Dia pun berbalik kebelakang dan dia berhasil meninju wajah North Korea. North Korea jatuh, saat Germany akan melayangkan tendangannya kearah North Korea...

"GERMANY LIHAT! ITALY SEDANG MEMBUKA SELURUH PAKAIANNYA!!"

"APA? DIMANA?!!"

BUAGGHHHHH!!

"Ve!! Doits—" dan Italy-pun lemas karena jambulnya digenggam oleh North Korea, dan akhirnya pingsan.

Gugur 2 orang. Mission 3 SUCCESS!

"Kalian berdua mesra ya, aru?"

"Apa kau bilang? Aku mesra sama cowok gila kayak gini? Jangan mimpi!" hina Singapore.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak mau sama kamu, kamu kecil sih. Di dunia saja kau hampir tidak terlihat di peta saking kecilnya!"

"Heh, monyet. Jangan belagu ya. Biarpun kecil begini, tapi aku kaya lho! Lebih kaya daripada kau! Kau cuman orang miskin yang bisa mengemis!"

"Bocah stress. Sepertinya otakmu sudah error ya, karena mengurusi negaramu yang kecil itu?"

"Yang stress itu kau. Dasar babon gila."

"Upil"

"Yang upil itu kamu. Bukannya upil itu film terbitan Negara miskinmu itu ya?"

"Itu Upin, bukan upil. Lagipula kau terlihat kecil sekali seperti upil"

"Beruk"

"Beruk itu apa"

"Beruk itu kau. Asal kau tahu, beruk itu nama monyet"

"Kau yang monyet, dasar gadis clean-freak"

"Lebih baik bersih daripada kumal sepertimu!"

"Dasar. Kau sepertinya sudah gila beneran ya?"

"Kau yang gila"

Dan pertempuran adu bacot pun berlanjut hingga keduanya kehabisan kata-kata dan pingsan kelelahan.

Gugur 2 orang. Mission 4 SUCCESS! (perasaan China cuman bilang "Kalian mesra ya?" Kok langsung kalah sih??)

"Halo kak France, da-ze! Lama tak jumpa~"

"Hei, South Korea. Kamu masih tetap mesum seperti dulu ya?"

"Ah, tidak separah kak France kok!"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya! Mau bukti, da-ze?"

"Buktikan!"

"Nih, kemarin aku.. *bisik-bisik*"

"Ah, kemarin aku malah..*bisik-bisik*"

"APA, DA-ZE?! *pingsan*"

"Yah.. Dia pingsan..."

Kalah. Mission 4 FAILED!!

Dan sekarang tinggal tersisa 2 orang, yaitu France dan Japan. Bisakah mereka bekerja sama untuk mengalahkan China, North Korea, Hong Kong, dan Taiwan?! Tunggu episode berikutnya dari ITE tentu saja hanya di channel HetaParo!! (Hetalia Parody)

Kanker, eh salah. Maksud saia TBC.

* * *

Gaje mode: ON

Yahh.. Maaf banget ya readers tercinta! Kali ini saia terkena penyakit malas syndrome! Uwaaahh... Semangat menulis saia akhir-akrir ini menurun!Dan akhirnya yang bisa mengalahkan para Power Rangers cuman France ya? Di mah emang mesumnya ga ketulungan. South Korea aja kalah sama dia!

France: Iya dong, gue kan emang mesum sejati!

Author: Mesum aja bangga...

France: Ya iyalah! Paling tidak aku berhasil mengalahkan salah satu dari para Power Rangers itu!

Author: Cih, gak ada yang nanya! Eh, emang tadi kamu ngomong apa sama South Korea?

France: Ah, dasar author mesum.. Baiklah akan kuberitahu... *bisik-bisik*

Author: *pingsan dengan muka memerah*

France: Yah, authornya pingsan. Ya sutralah, yang penting kalian semua review atau ku*piiip* kalian semua! *dihajar readers*

REVIEW PLEASEEEEEE!!!


	5. Maap kalo pendek

Italy The Explorer

By: Nazuna-sama

Disclaimer: Hetalia milik Himaruya-san. Tetapi England milik saia… MUAHAHAHAH! *digetok sandal*

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Previously on ITE:_

"_Nih, kemarin aku.. *bisik-bisik*"_

"_Ah, kemarin aku malah..*bisik-bisik*"_

"_APA, DA-ZE? *pingsan*"_

"_Yah.. Dia pingsan..."_

_Kalah. Mission 4 FAILED!_

_Dan sekarang tinggal tersisa 2 orang, yaitu France dan Japan. Bisakah mereka bekerja sama untuk mengalahkan China, North Korea, Hong Kong, dan Taiwan? Tunggu episode berikutnya dari ITE tentu saja hanya di channel HetaParo! (Hetalia Parody)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"WAHAHAHAH! INILAH AKHIR HIDUP NISTA KALIAN, FRANCE, JAPAN!" tawa China

"FURANSU-SAN?" teriak Japan yang kaget saat melihat satu orang yang tersisa di regunya.

"Eh, Japan? Kau masih bertahan?" Tanya France

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu! Kau bisa mengalahkan salah satu dari tim Asia itu? Hebat sekali! Aku saja masih belum bisa... Kau ternyata kuat juga ya Furansu-san..." ujar Japan

"Ah, eh... Bukan apa-apa kok! Aku kan hebat! Aku akan mengalahkan mereka semua dengan kekuatan mesumku! AHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Ke-kekuatan apa tadi? M-mesum?" seru Japan

"Iya, kekuatan mesum! Kau tidak tahu?" tanya France

"Kekuatan apa itu Furansu-san? Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya..."

"Itu kekuatan yang sangat hebat! Kau mau kuajarkan?" rayu France

"Hmmm... Sepertinya menarik. Maukah kau mengajari saya ilmu mesum, Furansu-sensei?" pinta Japan. (bujug dah, nih orang gampang banget percaya...)

"Tentu saja! Ah, akhirnya ada yang mengakui kehebatan ilmu mesumku! HAHAHAHAH!" tawa France gaje. Dasar bokepers...

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua belajar bokep-bokepan disitu... Sedangkan si China dkk malah cengo ngeliatin mereka belajar bokep.

"Oke, Japan. Kau mengerti kan cara berciuman?" Tanya France

"Mengerti sensei!" jawab Japan

"Nah, apakah ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Ah, ada sensei!"

"Ya? Kau mau bertanya apa, Japan muridku tercinta?"

"Sensei, bagaimana cara membuat anak?" Tanya Japan

"Itu mudah! Pertama kamu buka bajumu... Lalu kau buka celanamu. Lalu kau—"

DUAAAAGGGHHHH!

"OI, MAU BERANTEM GAK SIH, ARU?" jerit China dengan muka blushing

"GEBLEK LO! EH, LO LEMPAR APA TADI?" kata France

"GUA LEMPAR SHINATTY-CHAN, MAU APA LO, ARU?" marah China lagi

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" France pun menjerit saat menyadari bahwa tubuhnya telah ditimpa oleh om-om gaje yang memakai topeng Hello Kitty. Dan dia pun pingsan ditempat

Sekarang yang tersisa hanyalah Japan.

"Khukhukhukhukhu... Kau tidak punya kesempatan untuk lari, aru..."

"Cih, kenapa Furansu-san harus pingsan sekarang? DIA KAN MASIH NGUTANG ES TEH MANIS SAMA GUA?" omel Japan

China hanya bisa terdiam. Dalam hati dia berkata: "_Adek gua udah gila. Pasti gara-gara kebanyakan maen Gobak Sodor!_

"Kalau begitu, apa kalimat terakhir yang akan kau ucapkan sebelum mati. Japan, aru?" Tanya China

"Aku hanya mau bilang..."

"Apa? Yang cepat, tanganku sudah gatal ingin melihat darah!"

"TEMAN-TEMAN, SERBU MEREKA!" teriak Japan. Lalu keajaiban pun terjadi. Muncul kucing dalam jumlah ratusan yang datang bersama pawangnya, Greece. Lalu mereka menyerbu China dengan serangan 'cakaran anak ayam kucing'. Akhirnya China dkk. Kalah, dan Japan dan Greece menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya di kerajaan kucing.

THE END. *author dilempar golok*

Oke, lanjut. Akhirnya China dkk Kalah oleh anak-anak kucing. Memalukan sekali memang. Tapi nasip lah, siapa suruh nyari ribut? Mereka kan cuman numpang lewat...

"Bagus, Greece"

"Terimakasih, Japan"

Lalu mereka berciuman. (Author: WOI! ITU KAGAK ADA DI NASKAH!)

Keadaan sudah kembali damai. Para Power Puff Girls yang udah mampus itu dihidupkan kembali. Akhirnya Italy the Explorer boleh melewati kuil Asia.

"Japan, kau tidak mau ikut?" tanya Indonesia

"Ummhh... Sepertinya lebih baik aku disini. Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu saudara-saudariku..." jawab Japan

"Itu kabar baik... Jadi, kau akan tinggal disini selamanya?"

"Iya..."

"Ahh.. Aku akan merindukanmu, Japan..." kata Indonesia sambil mencium pipi Japan.

"E-eh?" tanya Japan yang kebingungan dan blushing

Disisi lain... Terlihatlah Netherland yang sudah memasang tampang '_OMFG! JAPAN, MENJAUH DARI NESIA-KU!'_

"Kalau begitu... Sampai jumpa." ucap Japan

"Sampai jumpa!" balas Indonesia sambil mengayunkan kedua tangannya.

To be Continued... (Oi, cerita ini kayaknya gak tamat-tamat yak?)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesi bacotan gaje Author

HALU MINNA-SAN! Maap telat update, sebenarnya fic ini udah ada dari bulan lalu, tapi lagi-lagi saya males publish fic... *Author dilempar batu*

Hohoho, ada yang mau kasih saran? Misalnya ITE dkk harus disiksa dengan sekejam apa? Atau mau request chara yang akan muncul di chapter depan? Mau request Spongebob sebagai lawan mereka juga boleh! POKOKNYA BEBAS DAH! Saya lagi kekurangan ide soalnya... Huhuhu.

Oke, hanya satu kata untuk kalian semua yang membaca fic ini: REVEW PLEASE


	6. Tarjan nyasar bernama Prussia

Italy the Explorer chapter 6

By: Black Nazuna

Disclaimer: Wah, ada kucing lewaaaaat~ Tralalalalaaaaa~ -plak- HETALIA PUNYA HIMARU-CHAN! PUAS LO PADA HAH? -plakplakduagh-

* * *

"_Japan, kau tidak mau ikut?" tanya Indonesia_

"_Ummhh... Sepertinya lebih baik aku disini. Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu saudara-saudariku..." jawab Japan_

"_Itu kabar baik... Jadi, kau akan tinggal disini selamanya?"_

"_Iya..."_

"_Ahh.. Aku akan merindukanmu, Japan..." kata Indonesia sambil mencium pipi Japan._

"_E-eh?" tanya Japan yang kebingungan dan blushing_

_Disisi lain... Terlihatlah Netherland yang sudah memasang tampang 'OMFG! JAPAN, MENJAUH DARI NESIA-KU!'_

"_Kalau begitu... Sampai jumpa." ucap Japan_

"_Sampai jumpa!" balas Indonesia sambil mengayunkan kedua tangannya._

"Uwaaaaah, kalo gak ada Japan kayaknya gak seru ya?" tanya Indonesia kepada Netherlands.

"..." Netherlands terdiam.

"Oi." Sapa Indonesia.

"..."

"Halo?"

"..."

"OI, NETHERLANDS GOBLOK! LO DENGER KAGAK?" teriaknya.

"Hah? Apaan? Ada Miyabi lewat?"

PLAK!

* * *

Para petualang yang tidak takut menghadapi rintangan itu akhirnya berjalan menyusuri hutan rimba yang lembab. Jangan kaget kalau tiba-tiba mereka bertemu dengan Tarjan yang sedang menyanyi Keong Racun sambil bergelantungan di akar pohon lalu berteriak 'MUAHAHAHAHAH, AKULAH SI RAJA RIMBAAAA! ALL OF YOU, BERSUJUDLAH DIHADAPAN DAKU YANG AWESOME INI!'

Ternyata hal itu benar-benar terjadi, seorang Tarjan bergelantungan di atas para petualang itu.

"AUWOOOOOOOO! WOOHOOO, GUE AWESOME!" teriak si Tarjan.

Para petualang itu segera melanjutkan petualngan mereka dan meng-kacangi si Tarjan yang kurang kerjaan itu.

"OI, SIALAN LO SEMUA! MASA GUA DIKACANGIN?" hardik si Tarjan yang bernama Prussia itu.

"Orang gila, kacangin aja." kata England.

"Udah gua kacangin kok." sahut America.

"Eh, jangan gitu... Kasian dia." protes Canada.

"Lho? Kayaknya ada yang ngomong deh?" celetuk America.

Canada pun pundung.

"BRUDER?" teriak Germany saat melihat Tarjan albino yang ngaku-ngaku awesome itu.

"WEST!" sahut si Tarjan.

"Hah? Dia kakak lo?" tanya Netherlands.

"I-iya..." jawab Germany yang malang.

"Beda banget, padahal Germany kalem. Tapi kakaknya sinting!" hina Malaysia.

"Lu ama gua juga beda kok. Lu jelek, gua cakep." Celetuk Indonesia.

"Indon bego."

"Malon goblok."

Ujung-ujungnya Malon-coret Malaysia berantem dengan Indonesia. Berantemnya juga gak jelas, mereka berantem makan sambel bebek goreng yang sumpah pedes banget dan gak minum. Author aja gak kuat, sampe minum 3 gelas teh manis abis makan. (Kok jadi curhat? -plak-)

"Cukup! Aku seharusnya bukan ber-nostalgila ria, seharusnya aku kan pencuri!" lalu Prussia mengambil backpack-nya Italy dan kabur.

"TARJAN JANGAN MENCURI! TARJAN JANGAN MENCURI, VEE!" teriak Italy sambil nangis.

"Telat bego." Hardik Singapore.

"TOLOONG! GUA DICULIK!" teriak England yang sedang bernasip sial. (Dia kan jadi backpack.)

"IGGY GUA DICULIK!" teriak America.

"Hah?" tanya Indonesia.

"Iye, Iggy gua di—." Jelas America.

"HOOOOO!"

Lalu Texas pindah ke kepala Indonesia yang menyebabkan kepalanya benjol.

"Sialan lo! Gua bilangin Obama baru tau rasa!" Indonesia memegangi kepalanya yang benjol.

"OI, CEWEK GUA LO APAIN!" marah sang kompeni dari Negara alay tersebut.

"SIAPA YANG CEWEK LO, HAH?" detik berikutnya Hp Esia konek melayang ke kepala si kompeni. (Author promosi banget ye?)

"Wahahah, Netherlands kurang kerjaan banget sih! Ngaku-ngakuin orang jelek kayak si Indon jadi ceweknya... Mending sama Tarjan aja sono!" ledek Malay dengan segala kenistaan yang dia miliki.

"SIAPA YANG JELEK HAH?"

"IDIH, MENDING GUA SAMA KELINCI GUA DARIPADA SAMA SI TARJAN SINTING NTUH!"

Dilain sisi, terlihatlah manusia albino yang sedang bersin.

"Kayaknya gua masuk angin nih..." lalu Tarjan pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada si ransel yang malang.

"Apa lo liat-liat, git?" tanya England dengan mengkerutkan alisnya yang super duper tebal.

"Lo punya Tolak Angin kagak?" tanya Tarjan, lalu si Tarjan bersin lagi.

"Kagak punya gua, git. Gua cuman punya Terima Angin (?)" jawab England.

"Masa sih? Sini gua cek!" protesnya lalu menggrepe-grepe tubuh si ransel. (-Author nosebleed-)

"Huwaaah, hentikan!" teriak England sambil blushing.

"Eh iya, kagak ada... Baiklah kalau begitu, mana Terima Anginnya?"

"Gua gak bakal bisa punya anak, gua gak bakal bisa punya anak, gua gak bakal bisa punya anak, gua gak bakal bisa punya anak, gua gak bakal bisa punya anak, gua gak bakal bisa punya anak..."

England masih shock karena di-grope oleh si Tarjan.

"Ya ampun, gak usah lebay begitu napa? Nanti gua rape lho!" canda Prussia si Tarjan.

England malah pingsan.

"HUWAAAH! JANGAN PINGSAN DISINI DONG! Aduh, gimana nih..." ujar Prussia sambil menggaruk pantatnya karena bingung.

* * *

Keadaan para explorer sangat kacau. Germany pusing mikirin kakaknya yang berubah jadi maling ayam-coret maling ransel, Italy nangis, America juga nangis karena Iggy-nya diculik, Netherlands pingsan digebukin Indonesia, Indonesia berantem bareng Malaysia, Singapore maen BB, France baca majalah bokep, Canada pundung.

"CUKUP SEMUANYA! DIAM DAN DENGARKAN!" Germany yang berperan sebagai Boots dan sekaligus sebagai pemimpin akhirnya berteriak untuk memperbaiki keadaan.

Ternyata bukannya didengarkan dia malah dicueki.

Akhirnya dia mengambil pistol dari sepatunya, dan semua explorer menurut. (Uwoooh! Sepatu ajaib, saingan kantong ajaib-nya Doraemonyet!)

"Kita harus merebut kembali ransel dan segera pergi dari sini! America dan Netherlands siapkan senjata! Italy, kau ikut denganku menyelidiki keberadaan bru—Maksudku Prussia! Indonesia, Malaysia dan Singapore siapkan ejekan yang akan menohok hati Prussia! Canada pundung! France, baca majalah bokep di pojokan!"

America: Ngebuat bambu runcing

Netherlands: Buat bendungan (?)

Italy: Nyanyi gak jelas

Indonesia, Malaysia: Ngebaca buku "How to kill someone with words alay version" (?)

Singapore: Main BB

Canada: Pundung

France: Baca doujin bokep

Germany: Nyuruh-nyuruh orang

* * *

"Gimana nih? Bisa-bisa aku mati dibunuh West kalo dia tau temennya tepar kayak gini..." Prussia si Tarjan muter-muterin pohon dan garuk-garuk pantat yang menandakan bahwa dia bingung.

"SERAHKAN NYAWAMU ATAU KAU MATI!" teriak Netherlands sambil menodongkan bambu runcing buatan America dari belakang Prussia dengan tiba-tiba.

"Salah bego! Harusnya bilang 'Lepaskan Ransel'!" protes Indonesia sambil menusuk kepala Netherlands dengan bambu runcing. Hasilnya? Korban jiwa.

"Cih, kalau mau merebut ransel ini kau harus mengambilnya dari tanganku!" lalu Prussia menyembunyikan England yang pingsan dibelakang rumah pohon.

"Oh yeah? Dasar pengecut, pantas saja kau dicampakkan pacarmu!" hina Malaysia.

"Tau tuh, saking pengecutnya sampai gampang dijadikan objek homo oleh pacarnya sendiri!" ejek Indonesia.

Singapore malah main BB.

"Sialan! Tau darimana kalian?" sahut Prussia dengan wajag blushing.

"DARI SINI!" teriak Indonesia dan Malaysia sambil merebut BB Singapore.

"BALIKIN HP GUA, KAKAK-KAKAK BEGO!" omel Singapore dan mengambil BBnya kembali.

"Jadi bagaimana? Menyerah?" tanya America.

"Belum! Kalau kau mau membuatku menyerah kau harus mengalahkanku dengan berbalas pantun!" jelas Prussia.

"Ada belek di muka pesolek, tiduran nyaman sambil makan bayam!" ujar Indonesia.

"Artinya?" tanya Netherlands

"Prussia jelek idungnya pesek, kerjaannya cuman maling ayam!" jawab Indonesia

"GYAHAHAHAHAH!" tawa semua explorer.

"Giliranku! Mimpimu muluk lari kurang pelan, redup rembulan tanda mau punah!" sahut Prussia.

"Artinya?" tanya Malaysia.

"Explorer buluk tampangnya abalan , hidup percuma gak ada guna!" jelas Prussia.

"Dengan ini kunyatakan bru—Prussia yang kalah!" sela Germany.

"YEAH!" senyum Indonesia menghiasi wajahnya.

"LHO? KOK GITU? GAK ADIL!" Prussia berteriak sambil menggebrak meja (Meja darimana coba?).

"Soalnya tadi kau bilang 'redup rembulan tanda mau punah' lalu dilanjutkan dengan 'percuma gak ada guna'! Masa punah dijadikan guna? Kan gak ada huruf 'H' nya!" jelas Malaysia dengan nada meremehkan. Memang susah mengalahkan Indonesia dan Malaysia, sang raja pantun.

"Cih." Prussia kesal karena dikalahkan. Sepertinya dia harus belajar pantun lagi dari Jarjit di Upin-Ipin.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kembalikan Iggy!" pinta America dengan nada senang.

"Iya, iya... Lho?"

"Kenapa?" tanya Germany.

"Ranselnya menghilang!" Prussia histeris

"HUAPUAH?" America juga ikutan histeris setelah mengetahui Iggy-nya menghilang.

"Kalau begitu gimana dong?" tanya Netherlands.

"Ah, ada surat!" seru Indonesia sambil memungut secarik kertas dari tanah.

_Kepada Prussia bego dan para explorer yang sama bego-nya_

_England, alias ransel atau yang biasa kita sebut backpack telah kuculik. Kenapa kuculik? Karena aku membutuhkan korban untuk percobaanku. Kalau kalian mau mendapatkannya kembali, kalian harus datang ke tempatku yang beralamatkan di fujoshi's mountain jalan maho 13 blok seme-uke nomer 900. Dan bagi yang merasa fujoshi atau fudanshi juga dipersilahkan datang kesini, kalian akan mendapatkan servis khusus. Yang kumaksud itu kau, Indonesia. Dan Singapore dan juga France. Untuk kalian, nanti kalian akan mati kehabisan darah karena nosebleed. Ufufu~_

_Dari Kaito "Hungary" Kid_

Bagaimana para explorer dapat melewati rintangan yang disediakan oleh Hungary si fujoshi sinting? Saksikan hanya di Italy the Explorer!

To be continued.

* * *

MUHAHAHAHAH! SAYA YANG AWESOME INI KEMBALI PEMIRSAH! –author ditimpuk sandal-

Yah, saya kena writers block karena sibuk membasmi art block di Canvas-Ranger saudara-saudara! Gomeeeeen! Saya akhir-akhir ini sibuk banget di deviantART saya, gak sempet main ke FFN... Huhu, mana saya jadi dibenci seseorang lagi. Sepertinya dia tidak tahu kalau saya tahu dia benci saya (Bingung kan? Sama dong, saya juga!)

Tolong lihat deviantART saya yah! Namanya: nazuna-tan .deviantart .com (hilangkan spasi! -promosi-)

Err... Soal PrussUK itu yah? Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini saya jadi suka PrussUK dan Rochu dah. Kalo Rochu mah gara-gara suka RP-ing sama Anastasia Keehl! -digeplak-

Pru: Kenapa gua jadi Sweeper-Tarjan begitu? Nyampur pula! Mending kalo jadi Sweeper doang, ini ditambah jadi Tarjan!

Me: Nasip lo.

Pru: Anjheng.

Fra: Abang Francis juga gak ada dialognyaaa! Author jahat!

Me: Nasip.

Fra: -buka baju-

Me: -gampar France-

REVIEW PLEASE? XD


End file.
